Ronnie is Back
by RonniesGirl
Summary: Ok I think the dude that plays Ronnie is cute, any way the summary, Ronnie comes back to Lizzie to tel her how he feels. and why he broke up wit hher in the first place R/R PLEASE
1. Seeing Ronnie

Chapter One-The Old Face 
    
    **Lizzie was sitting at the Digital Bean with Miranda. "So Lizzie," said Miranda. "Just wondering, what would your reaction be if I told you Ronnie was here right now?" "Miranda, what are you talking about?" asked Lizzie turning to face her. Miranda grabbed her friends face, and turned it towards the door. Lizzie looked and sure enough Ronnie had just walked in. *OMG! I can't talk to him* thought Lizzie*Wait a minute, who said he came here to talk to you? He's probably just here to hang out with some of his friends.* "LIZZIE!" Miranda yelled. That was a bad idea, because Ronnie was looking around for someone, and when he heard her name he looked directly at her. "Thanks Miranda." muttered Lizzie. Ronnie started walking over towards Lizzie and Miranda. Miranda got up to leave saying she had to go to the bathroom. When Ronnie finally reached Lizzie, he taped her on the shoulder. "Hi Lizzie, long time no see," he said with one of his great smiles that made Lizzie get butterflies.**
    
    **OK that's the end of that chapter. OK I think it was bad, but tell me what u think ok? Please R/R! Thanks! **


	2. They Talk

Chapter Two The Reason 

            **"Hi Ronnie," Responded Lizzie, still looking at his smile.**

**"Umm Lizzie, the reason I came here to talk to you was because, when I broke up with you, the reason was a lie." Ronnie said. He looked at Lizzie and she had a look of surprise, anger and it looked like relief. "Ok, if you don't mind, will you tell me the real reason why you broke up with me?" asked Lizzie after getting out of her shock. "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be." He sat in Miranda's empty chair. "I think that's my seat" said a voice behind him. He looked and saw Miranda. **

**"Lizzie are you ready, we have to get going?" Miranda asked. "Umm yeah I'm ready" she got up to leave, but Ronnie grabbed her arm. "Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'll come get you and he could just walk around." Ronnie asked hopefully. Lizzie looked at Miranda who just stared in shock. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." She responded. He smiled, and Miranda and Lizzie left the Digital Bean.**

**Ok what do you think, is this chapter better?? Please R/R!**


	3. The Reason

Chapter Three 

**The Reason**

**            "Lizzie, someone is at the door for you!" Jo McGuire called. Lizzie already knew who it was, and she still sort of liked him, so she put on some make up, fixed her hair, and put on a cute outfit earlier that morning. She walked down the stairs, expecting to see Ronnie, but instead she saw Gordo "Oh hi" said sounding a little too upset. "Hi Lizzie, if I knew you didn't want me here, I wouldn't have come." He joked. She smiled a little. She let him in and as soon as the door closed, someone rang the doorbell. Lizzie felt a little worried because she didn't know how Gordo would react. She opened the door and saw Ronnie. "Hi Lizzie" he said smiling. "Lizzie what's he doing here?" asked Gordo. "Well I saw him yester day at the digital bean, and he wanted to tell me something, we didn't have time there so we agreed he could tell me today one a walk." She explained. "Oh ok." said Gordo, "I just came here to drop of a CD Miranda asked me to." He handed her a CD and left. She turned her attention to Ronnie, "Hi" she said. "Hi" he responded. "Ok I'm ready, so let's go." Lizzie said, and she knew she sounded a little too excited, but she didn't care. They started walking and finally Ronnie started talking. "Ok Lizzie this might come as a shock to you, but the real reason I had to break up with you is because, well, my parents were mad because my grades were dropping, and they asked me why, and I said I didn't know, so they 'grounded' me by saying I had to break up with you," he ended up saying, "I'm really sorry I had to do that. I didn't like seeing you cry like that." He looked to see Lizzie's reaction. All she could do was stare. "Ok Ronnie, but why did you wait so long to tell me?" she asked. "Well because, it took me awhile to get my grades back up, so when I finally did they ungrounded me." He explained. "Well did you just want to tell me that, and never talk to me again or", but he cut her off by placing his lips on hers. She was shocked, it wasn't like their first kiss, and this one lasted a little longer. When he pulled away, she couldn't help but smile. "Lizzie, I know you have no reason to trust me, but will you be my girlfriend again?" he asked hopefully. Lizzie was just confused on what to do. "Ronnie," she began, "can I get back to you on that?" "Sure" Ronnie knew she wouldn't just come running back into his arms, but he missed her a lot. "But Lizzie, can we be friends even if you don't want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" "Sure" Lizzie said, "Well, Ronnie I have to go I'll tell you tomorrow" "Ok, bye Lizzie" he said, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.**


End file.
